Kunoichi
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Fourth piece: Forgive me for what I am about to do but it's only because I love you. NaruHina  .pen name change: formerly pinkymeaudi.
1. Ambition

**Kunoichi**

**By: innocene.is.a.bliss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

**Warning: Slight spoilers for current manga chapter which would be chapter 371. Thank you.**

**Scroll One: Konan**

"**Ambition"**

I don't know how it started. I don't know why it turned out this way. However, as long as I can stay by his side—I don't mind. Nothing matters anymore.

For as long as I can remember, I've always stayed by his side—Pein's side.

I've always regarded him, respected and helped him to the best of my abilities.

I've done so much but it's not enough. Not yet. Not until Akatsuki's—Pein's ambition comes true. And I'll make sure it comes true—no matter what the cost. I will make sure of it.

It's all because he means so much. A whole lot more to me.

My ambitions are his—the success of his plans is my own. Just as long as I get to stay beside him.

It doesn't matter if I have to kill even if they are former comrades. They mean nothing. Nothing to me. Not even this man in front of me—the one I regarded as superior years ago.

"Jiraiya," I say curtly, also identifying his jutsu. "Gama Hirakage Ayatsuri no Justu1? I guess you're not the frog sage for nothing."

Said man grimaced. "This bait was supposed to lure this _Pein _guy out." At his words, I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "But, I've never expected to find you, instead, Konan. Your jutsu improved greatly and I see you've grown into a fine young woman." He says.

"That doesn't matter." I tell him. "However, now that I know it is Pein you seek then I will have to kill you before he gets here."

"Is that so?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"You, Jiraiya, are a threat to Akatsuki's plan. Therefore, I will destroy." I didn't give him time to react as I quickly unleashed my jutsu on him and attacked.

Pein's ideals will be protected. Anybody who gets in his way will be destroyed—not by his hand but by mine.

Pein's ambitions are my own—his success is all that matters.

**!!END!!**

* * *

Gama Hirakage Ayatsuri no Jutsu: Toad-Silhouette Technique

* * *

Okay, so here's a new fic. This one was inspired by the kunoichis from Naruto. The reason why I wrote this? Simple, kunoichis don't get too much credit. It's a one-shot series by the way, all dedicated to the kunoichis of _**Naruto**_. 

So, here's number one.

This piece was inspired by Manga chapter 371. So yeah, a bit of spoilers. But this is how I think Pein is to Konan.

Again, please review. It will greatly help in writing a new piece and an opportunity for you to tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are very welcome.

READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW.

THANKS FOR READING!!

-innocence


	2. Power

**Kunoichi**

By:**innocence.is.a.bliss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

**Scroll Two: Sakura**

"**Power"**

No matter what I do, it's always you on my mind. It's strange. I hate you but I love you.

You are one of my beloved people and yet you seem to be one of my greatest foes.

All this time, you take me for granted. All for your search of power.

I want to understand you yet you shun me away.

I always wanted to be by your side.

I've trained like crazy for these past years. I want the power—the power to find you and bring you home.

Why do you turn and walk away? Why can't you just see my worth? Aren't I your subordinate? Your teammate? Your _**friend**_?

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!!

Even though you're far away, it hurts to know that you're wallowing in darkness—your own personal hell. Then again, you're not the only suffering. Even I go on existing everyday, smiling fake smiles, waiting for the right opportunity.

All around me, people are easily fooled by my mask. A mask set-up to hide the pain, the hurt. Deception. It has always been a kunoichi's greatest weapon. No can see it. No one knows it's there. No one can feel it—only me, only my heart.

I want to let go but I can't—I won't. I need you and that is what's true.

I have one thing to say to say to you.

You better get ready.

I'm coming for you. My power will bring you back this time for sure. Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke. You're mine.

!!END!!

* * *

…. Hate it? Like it? It's your choice!

By the way, this little piece is dedicated to all Sakura fans out there!! And of course, to those who actually take the time off and read and review my works!! Thank you so much!! 

Read, Enjoy and Review!!

-innocence


	3. Precious

**Kunoichi**

By: **innocence.is.a.bliss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

**Scroll Three: Uzumaki Kushina**

I watch as you turn your back, away from me—away from our new born son, your duties as Hokage taking control.

I bit my lip as I watch you go. As much as I didn't want you to let go; I have to. For the sake of the village.

Tears brim to my eyes and I hold to our child closer, cradling him with utmost care. He looks like you, so much like you, Minato.

Suddenly, I felt a pang. A deep, tortuous pang. I fear for the future, of what might occur.

Moments after your departure, the Sandaime Hokage comes and informs me with a sad smile of what you intend to do.

It seemed absurd, mad. The words he had spoken were pure idiocy!

I stare at our child with fear and hurt only a mother could ever possess. I shake my head vigorously and voice out my apprehensions, holding Naruto closer to my bosom. I smile slightly as the child crept closer, sleeping soundly… softly, unaware of all the things around him.

Staring at his angelic face made my heart ache like it never could before.

How could I, a mother, sacrifice my son—my only child?

Again, the Sandaime speaks but I block out all remnants of his voice. I didn't want to hear his words. I don't need to listen to him.

I remained true to my wishes until… he informs of what will happen.

My eyes widened in both shock and horror. I lift my tear-stricken face to stare at the Sandaime, hoping and praying what I had heard was wrong.

The look in his eyes was all the confirmation I needed. Indeed, everything he said was true.

Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I decided that there was nothing more I could do but trust you.

Shakily albeit hesitantly, I handed our son to the Sandaime. Reopening my eyes, I watch as he took Naruto away.

As I am a mother, I am also a kunoichi. Whatever you have planned, I place my faith in you. My heart clenches with the pain as I look back, think and dream of what could have been.

In my heart, I know too well that I was letting go of something precious.

Fin

* * *

Finally done the third piece!! Who would have thought listening to _Piano Solos - The Rose_ would get me to actually finish this short piece!! If you want to hear it, check out my account page. Or just copy and paste the link here (remove the spaces):

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u tu b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v s 3 D J r K d 6 H K E

Hehehe!

Inspiration? Dunno. I always wondered what Kushina would feel that time, hence, this little tribute to her. I like her a lot!!

Anyways, this is actually dedicated to _floatingonair_. Thank you so much for the support!!

I hope you enjoyed this!! Leave me a review and tell me how you thought of this!

Thank you!!

* * *


	4. Selfish

**Kunoichi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

**Warning:** NaruHina

**

* * *

**

**Scroll Four: Hinata**

"**Selfish"**

Summary: Forgive for what I am about to do. But, it's only because I love you.

Naruto-kun... never mind that I'll get hurt. Never mind that I may not come out alive.

You've suffered so much more than these little bruises. You've gone through more than just mere family shadows.

It's just... I don't want you to get hurt. I can't just stand here and watch as you fight for the village we both love. I won't remain here in the sidelines.

I won't stand for it! Not anymore.

I'm a selfish person, Naruto-kun. All this time, watching and praying as you fight your battles and struggle with your demons. I've had enough!

It's time that I do things for you. It's time I fight for you!

Forgive for being selfish. But, I love you and I won't back down

I'll protect you no matter what it takes!

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. ;D

It's short but I wanted to write something for Hinata, so yeah...


End file.
